Pieces Left Behind
by kutnerlove
Summary: The night before the battle, Fred and George get intimate with two girls they least expected. Can Mary help George heal while Luna has a relationship with Fred from beyond the grave?
1. The Twinkle in His Eyes

Pieces Left Behind

Ch 1: Twinkle in His Eyes

The night before the final battle of Hogwarts found Fred and George Weasley celebrating their lives with two girls they had never expected to see themselves with exclusively. Luna Lovegood and her friend Mary Muldoon had entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that evening after slipping out of the castle on a run for those students left behind at Hogwarts to carry on the actions of the D.A. The twins had put the girls in good spirits after finding out about their cause and invited them to the flat for a bit of a stress reliever. Mary, ever the adventurous one, agreed immediately, Luna followed her friend.

The boys entertained these girls, one of whom they had always found a bit Loony and the other who until their final year at Hogwarts, they had assumed a bookworm and nothing more. Mary had had a few detentions with the twins and had shown them different, however. As the night wore on and firewhiskey was passed around amongst the young people, George got increasingly friendlier with Mary, who was two years his younger, but no less interested. He invited her to spend a bit of quality time with him, which she was quick to say yes to, partially because she had always found him dashing, and partially because the firewhiskey had added to her desire for a bit of a crazy night. Fred offered the same to Luna, who was a bit more shy, but tired of her sad, scared life in the castle.

Fred made love to Luna that night and fell asleep thinking about pursuing a relationship as he had been her first and her more normal side had shown through. George and Mary stayed up the majority of the night laughing and enjoying the pleasures of the other's body. "You're amazing," George had told her as he thrust into her quickly just as the sun started to rise.

"And you," she breathed, feeling yet another orgasm and bringing him over the edge after her. They lay sweaty and entangled, sated and very comfortable with one another.

"I should have looked you up sooner," he told her. "We could have had lots of fun at Hogwarts…not all sex, I mean," he said, trying to get the point of his liking of her across the right way.

"That we could have," she told him. "And I could have gotten rid of the nickname 'Mary with the Cherry' a bit sooner than tonight."

He laughed and enveloped her in his arms, dozing off a bit beside her curvy body. The girls had to get up, however and return to the castle, so as not to attract any negative attentions. "I didn't expect the Weasley twins to be so real," Luna told her friend as they slipped back into the room of requirement.

"They're brilliant," Mary replied with a smile. As the day wore on, they became more aware of things that were happening around them regarding a fight and by nightfall they were entangled in battle with the darkest forces on earth.

When the dust had settled and the body counts were added up, Fred was surrounded by his family, a hint of a grin still plastered on his face. The girls clung to each other and cried; their friend and Luna's first love having been killed in battle. Eventually they were both so tired, however, that they were forced to sleep. Fortunately everyone had been given a sleepless dream potion.

The next day, Mary and Luna saw George quite a bit, though he wasn't his normal, happy self, which broke their hearts. They wanted to talk to him, try to console him a bit, and get some consolation themselves, but his family was all around him and they gave him space. They attended the funeral services and saw his heart breaking as he said farewell to his other half, his twin, his best friend.

"Do you think we should go to him?" Luna asked Mary from her seat at the side.

"I think he'll need time," Mary replied. Luna nodded, tears still streaming down her face. The girls followed the rest of the crowd to the Burrow after the service for the wake to give their regards to the family.

"I'm glad you asked me to go to that shop with you," Luna told Mary as the waited for the crowd around George to thin out a bit. "I never would have really known any part of Fred Weasley." Mary simply nodded sadly and moved forward to embrace George.

The ginger man whom she had fallen in love with two days previous clung to her for a full minute as though she was a raft and he was drowning. "I'm so sorry, George," she whispered. He could only sniff through his tears. George left for the bedroom he had shared with is twin shortly after speaking to Mary, tired of being around people, and Mary stayed with Luna to talk to the rest of the family.

"We were with them the night before last," Luna told Ginny outside. "When we went for supplies, they asked us to stay for a bit."

"You were with them on the last night that Fred got to spend celebrating?" Ginny asked. Mary nodded and the red haired girl enveloped both her friends in a tight embrace. "I wish I had been there," she told them.

Luna went off to find her father the day after Fred's funeral, determined to get part of her life back together, and Mary was left alone in the flat that she and Luna had put a down payment on in Hogsmeade Village. The two had decided to live together while Mary got her potions shop opened and Luna looked for work, but as Luna was gone, Mary wondered whether she should go home to her parent's house in Ireland.

After a week, she determined that it was best to stay and try to work through her grief over her friends' deaths and on getting her life back on track the way she saw it going before the war. Her shop put together and started up, she started working toward getting the Wizarding world back on its feet the best way she could, by starting over with a business that people needed. She had a Wizarding portrait made of Fred like the ones in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, hoping it would help ease George's pain as well.

She took the next Sunday off to go see him. George was living in the flat above his shop, which hadn't been reopened yet. It took nearly ten minutes for him to answer the door, however. He stepped aside to let Mary in and looked curiously at the package she had been levitating. "How are you?" she asked, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the puffy state of his eyes themselves.

"I've been better," he admitted.

"I know you're hurting," she told him. "But maybe this will cheer you up a bit. He wouldn't want you to stay upset forever."

George didn't reply, save for to rip the paper off of the life sized portrait. He gasped upon seeing it and looked from the painting to Mary in surprise. "You had him painted?" he asked weakly. Mary couldn't tell if it was a good or bad reaction and simply nodded. George threw his arms around the girl and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you mind getting a room? I might not be able to get any action, but that doesn't mean I want to see my twin getting any!" the portrait spoke up. George promptly let go of Mary and started at the portrait.

"I've been assured it's the only one in existence, so you'll be able to talk to George from the other side via the painting," Mary told the very excited Weasley.

"Fred?" George asked weakly.

"Too right. Let's get on with the happiness, now!" he raved. "And could you find me a painting of an excitable young girl, preferably a blonde…"

"It really is him," George said happily, breaking into the first smile he'd had since his twin's death. "Right down to the twinkle in his eyes!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Let's get this party started!" the portrait said in response. Mary smiled again too, seeing George so happy.

"Brilliant!" he told her, charming the portrait to be able to move around the room on it's own.


	2. Expecting the Unexpected

Ch 2: Expecting the Unexpected

Mary saw George for lunch every day after she presented him with the portrait of his twin to keep him company. They decided to start seeing each other after about two weeks of their daily meetings and George asked her to have dinner with him that Saturday night. She was thrilled and the resounding 'yes' was almost immediate. Though George was still unhappy that his twin was no longer in bodily form, she knew that he would adjust better knowing that Fred's spirit was captured inside the painting. "It's what I want after I'm gone," he told her. "I don't want to have to pass on to the next realm without him, so I want someone to have a portrait of me done and hung up beside Fred."

They talked as the ate and Mary could feel the love she felt for him increase as he opened up to her a bit more about his thoughts and ideas, as well as the rest of his family. She knew that the night she had spent in his company was probably the best thing she could have done, relationship wise as they got to know each other more fully. She explained her young life to him as best she could as they took in dessert. Her parents were pureblood wizards and her father happened to be among the Death Eaters killed in the battle of Hogwarts. He fortunately didn't hold any grudges against her for her ancestry.

The night ended with George kissing her on her doorstep and promising to see her again the next day. She was thoroughly pleased with the night's events, to say the least. As she readied herself for bed that night she wondered how Luna was doing with her father, who had been released from Azkaban and was taking bed rest for the next few weeks. She sighed, hoping that Luna could get her father settled in before she went back to school in September.

George was becoming more attached to Mary as the days went by and was dealing with the pain of Fred's passing fairly well. He reopened the shop with the help of Ron and Verity, the girl who had helped him out since the beginning of his and Fred's endeavors, and business was slowly picking up again. Fred's portrait pointed out that people liked to laugh to keep from thinking about the things that weren't as happy and expected Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to grow exponentially both in income and products.

Mary had sent an owl to Luna checking in with her before starting her day when an owl she recognized as one of George's flew into her kitchen. She gave the owl a treat and read the note quickly. George wanted to invite her to dinner with his family the next night, which she was happy to accept. She scribbled a reply and sent the owl off, then went into her small potions shop. She was surprised, but happy to find Luna waiting just outside her door.

"I just owled you!" she said, a bringing the younger girl into an embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. Dad's doing well, so that's a positive thing. I came by to ask if you were going back to Hogwarts."

Mary sighed. She was nearly six months older than Luna, but they were both due to return to school as seventh years students come September. "I'm not going back," she told her friend. "I've just opened this potions shop and I'm afraid I'll lose the business."

Luna nodded sadly. "I understand. I'll be going back if Dad really starts improving. He says he wants me to do well."

"You will," Mary said with a smile.

"I'll miss you though."

"And I'll miss you. You'll have to work pretty hard to become a healer though."

"I know," Luna replied, a smile coming into her voice again. "Do you think Fred would have approved of me being a healer? It's what my mum always wanted."

"Yes. You can ask him yourself, though. I had a portrait made of him for George."

"Really?" Luna's eyes lit up. It had been a little over a month since the battle and she had taken Fred's death pretty hard as he had been her first lover. Her father had occupied most of her attention, however.

"Yes." Mary smiled at the white-blond girl. "If you want, we can go to the joke shop in a bit."

"I'd like that," Luna said. "It's nice that you have a shop too, now. Maybe someday you'll be potions master at Hogwarts."

"Maybe," the honey blonde replied, not believing that she would gain that kind of fame as a potions expert. Luna stayed with Mary until she decided to take lunch and meet George in the flat above his shop for lunch. Luna came along, interested to see Fred's portrait. Mary was glad for the company as there was a something she had to tell George that wouldn't be easy. There was more than one reason that she wouldn't be returning to school.

George welcomed them warmly, the portrait of his twin floating along leisurely behind him. Mary was happy to see Fred break into a huge smile upon seeing Luna. "I figured they were more suited to each other than either of them thought originally, now that he's not exactly normal," Mary told George quietly after being greeted with a kiss.

"Fred was never normal," George informed her with a laugh. They had lunch and light hearted conversation until Luna went off with the portrait to chat about what it was like living inside a frame. Mary turned to her boyfriend of two and a half weeks with a nervous smile. "Got bad news or something?" he asked.

"Not exactly bad news," she replied with a nervous laugh.

"What is it?" he asked, getting a bit more serious.

"Well, I'm sure you remember the night before the final battle," she started.

"Yeah."

"Well, apparently we forgot something…" she told him, looking at his chest instead of his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he stood up from the table abruptly.

"I know we wanted to take it slow in our relationship, now that we really know each other, but I don't suppose it matters a whole lot now." She still wasn't meeting his eyes, afraid of what she'd find there.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I've taken the potion and everything." He came around the table and she finally looked up, half expecting to see him fall over. Instead he was grinning widely. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"This is brilliant!" he told her.

"You're happy?"

"Of course. I wanted you to eventually be my wife. We've bonded quite a lot…now I don't have to wait!"

"Oh," she said, not sure of what else to say. Sure she knew that she was in love with him, but she had no idea that he felt so strongly about her. He enveloped her in his arms and she responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, George."

"I love you too…I can't wait to tell mum, she'll have kittens!"

Mary couldn't help but laugh at that statement. George disentangled himself after sharing a heated kiss with her and ran down the stairs yelling "I'm going to be a father!" Mary laughed even harder when she heard him add, "Beat you to it Freddie!"


	3. A New Weasley in Town

Ch 3: A New Weasley in Town

Mary was terribly nervous about officially meeting George's family. She knew Ginny and Ron from school, but didn't talk to either of them much on a regular basis; the rest of the family was completely new to her. It didn't help her nerves any to know that she would be announcing a new connection to the family before she really knew them by way of George's sperm either. He told her that the whole family would love her, especially after finding out what she had done for him regarding Fred's portrait, but she was still shaky as she went through her closet looking for something suitable to wear for the dinner and news breaking session that was to occur.

She settled on a light blue sundress and sandals after much deliberation and waited impatiently for George to arrive so they could go to the Burrow together. "I dunno if pregnant women are supposed to apparated," he admitted when he arrived, beaming hugely. "I was going to side along apparated you anyway and we'll ask mum about some of the restrictions later." Mary simply nodded, afraid that she would swallow her tongue if she tried to talk.

Seeing her nerves, George kissed her sweetly, making her relax in his arms. "It'll be fine," he told her. "Really."

"What if they hate me?" she asked, voicing her fears.

George laughed and held her closer in his arms. "Mum loves babies! And if she sees me happy, she'll be happy." Mary nodded and swallowed her fears.

"Alright," she agreed, "but if they start throwing things, I'm going to have to leave you to fend for yourself." George laughed and turned on his heel with Mary still in his arms. He was still laughing when their feet touched the ground in front of a very tall house in the country.

"That's some interesting architecture," she said.

"Bit of a mess, but we like it," George told her, not at all ashamed of his family home.

"It has character," she agreed, taking the hand he offered and stepping forward toward the open door.

"MUM!!!" George yelled as soon as he stepped inside. "MUM, we're here!!!"

A plump, flour covered woman appeared in the kitchen doorway with a smile and an unbaked pie in her hands. "George, dear!" she threw her arms around him, pie still balanced. "You look better," she told him.

He simply smiled at her, not wanting to discuss the weeks that he had spent trying to adjust to life without his twin. "This is Mary Muldoon," he introduced.

Mrs. Weasley let her son go to take in the sight of the girl at his side. Her long honey colored hair was loose around her and her pale skin seemed to glow as she smiled, Mrs. Weasley noticed. "You have lovely dark eyes," Mrs. Weasley told her, wrapping her in a hug as well. "Good to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Mary returned, embracing the shorter woman lightly.

"If you kids will excuse me I have to put this pie in the oven," she told them after stepping away from Mary. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Good," George said with a grin, "I'm starving."

"Go tell the rest of them to get washed up," Mrs. Weasley said. "They're out playing quidditch.

George led Mary outside and up a hill to where Ron and Ginny were soaring around on brooms with Harry Potter and two other ginger haired men Mary assumed were George's brothers. Another ginger, whom she vaguely recalled as Percy was sitting by a large tree with Hermione Granger chatting. "You lot need to finish up," George called out as they approached. "We're eating in a bit!"

The boys on brooms quickly came down and dismounted, everyone gathering around George and Mary, including Percy and Hermione. "Long time no see, mate," a shorter ginger said as he clapped George on the shoulder.

"I've been busy," George said sheepishly. "This is Mary," he told the crowd.

"Muldoon, right?" Hermione asked sticking out her hand.

"Yes. Nice to meet you," Mary replied. She had studied in the library near Hermione a few times.

"Nice catch, George," the taller of the two men Mary didn't recognize said. He had long hair pulled back into a pony tail and a few scars on his cheek, but was very handsome. "You going to introduce the rest of us?"

"That's Bill," George told her. "Charlie," he said pointing out the other man she didn't know. "Ron, Ginny, Percy, Hermione, and you know who Harry Potter is."

"Good to meet you all," Mar told them.

"Were you at Hogwarts?" Ron asked dumbly.

"It's Luna's friend," Ginny told him, rolling her eyes. The rest of the people around them mumbled hellos, but most of the attention was focused on George, much to Mary's relief. The boys pulled George off as they walked back toward the Burrow to chat about the shop and quidditch and Mary was left to walk behind with Ginny and Hermione.

"Don't mind them, they're only interested in sports," Hermione said.

"It's fine," Mary replied. "It's good to see him smile."

"Are you two together?" Ginny asked her.

"Yes…"

Ginny cut her off before she could continue. "I knew there was a girl!" she exclaimed. "Sorry," she added to Mary. "Ron and I had a bet. We knew that George wasn't as sad anymore. Ron reckoned he was just happy to be in his shop again.

Mary laughed. "Well he is happy in the shop, I suppose. I had a portrait done of Fred for him so they could talk, though which he really seems to enjoy."

"You had a portrait done?" Hermione asked, impressed. "Good one on you!"

"Yeah. Never would have thought of that," Ginny said, her eyes bright. "So Fred's still around! I'll have to go see him."

They chattered about the shop for a while longer in the living room of the Burrow as the boys were off in the garden setting up for dinner. Molly asked them to set out the silverware and they moved outside as well. "So you're wealthy then?" Ginny asked Mary after a bit. "Seamus Muldoon is your father?"

"Yes," Mary replied. "It's sad that he's gone, because he wasn't really a bad man…he just had the wrong ideas about things." Hermione looked annoyed about that statement, but didn't say anything. Mary knew she was a muggleborn and hoped she hadn't been offended.

Dinner was served and Mary sat down between George and Bill, whose wife was away with her family in France. She mostly listened to conversations among the family, but Mrs. Weasley wanted to know how she and George had met. "School, really," Mary told her. "We knew each other a bit then, but we started seeing each other right before the war."

"She was helping Luna and Neville hold out against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts," George told his family. "Luna had told her about D.A. and she went to get supplies one night and we…well we got together."

"That's nice," Mrs. Weasley said, not catching the hint George was putting out there.

"We actually have a bit of news," he plunged on as the smaller conversations dwindled a bit. "Mary's pregnant!"

The entire table was silent for a moment and then Ginny spoke up. "Did you say she's pregnant?" the small red head asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yes," George said, lacing his fingers through Mary's under the table.

"That's wonderful, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, breaking out of her reverie. Her eyes lit up and she came around the table to hug them both.

"Congratulations, son," Mr. Weasley added.

"When is the baby due?" Ginny asked.

"You're going to be a father?" Ron asked incredulously.

"When are you getting married?" Mrs. Weasley wanted to know.

"Woah, one question at a time!" George said, holding up his hands. "Yes I'm going to be a father, she's only four and a half weeks pregnant and we haven't discussed marriage."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley was not pleased. "You have to get married, George! Think of the child!"

"Do you want to get married?" George asked, turning to Mary, suddenly nervous.

"Only if you do," Mary replied holding her breath.

"We'll do it next week then."

"Next week?" half the people at the table said in unison.

"Might as well, we know what we want," George pointed out.

"We have to start planning," George's mother told Mary. "A small ceremony, I suppose."

"Saturday," Mary told George.

"Ok."

"Are you going to give them time to finish dinner?" Charlie asked as Mrs. Weasley led Mary into the house.

"No time!" Mrs. Weasley yelled over her shoulder. "Wedding's in a week!"

Of all the things Mary had expected upon telling George's family she was pregnant, a hasty wedding proposal wasn't on the list. She saw George the next day after being kept up half the night with Mrs. Weasley choosing her color scheme. They would be decorating in yellow, as would the bride's maids wear. George grinned hugely at her when he arrived at the Burrow, where Mary had slept.

"I hope you don't mind her craziness. She loves weddings and babies and all that stuff," he told her.

"I didn't exactly expect it," she admitted. "You really want to marry me?"

"Yes," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"Well we've got lots of things to do this week, then," she told him with a grin. "You're to be fitted for you robes at Madam Malkin's tomorrow." George simply smiled back at her, happy that things were going so well for them.


	4. Life of the Loved

Ch 4: Life of the Loved

The hasty wedding plans were completed by Friday morning and the mood was set for the ceremony the next day. George was kept busy at the shop however and didn't get to see his bride to be all day. Mary spent her afternoon tending to the growing business with Luna at her side. "You'll have to let me pay you," Mary insisted.

"I'm fine just helping out," Lunar replied. "I just had a bit of news for you before you go off and start your life with George."

"What's that?"

"Fred and I have decided to start seeing each other," Luna said, beaming.

The statement was more than a little strange, even by Luna's standards and Mary had to pause to take the information in. "How are you going to manage that?" she asked her friend.

"Well it won't be a particularly physical relationship, but I'm sure we can work it out." Luna didn't seemed bother by the fact that her boyfriend was a bit of paint splattered on enchanted canvas at all. Though Mary found the notion a bit weird, she wanted Luna to be happy and if Fred's spirit was ok with it, she supposed that she had no room to disagree.

The next day when Luna, Mary's maid of honor walked down the aisle, the painting she had had done of Fred was by her side. "I didn't think that piece of Fred would help so much," she confided to Ginny.

"The piece he left behind is big enough to soothe our hearts," the ginger haired girl replied with a smile. "And he really never was much for the norm."

Mary returned the smile. "True." She watched her future husband's sister walk down the aisle on the arm of Harry Potter and readied herself for her own walk. When the organ started to play she went to George, the father of her child and the man she was sure she would love forever.

"I suppose the night before the battle changed us all," she told him quietly as the broke apart from their kiss. He simply smiled and held her hand as they looked to the future as Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley.

**A/N: This is a bit short, but I hadn't really intended it to be a full story…sort of like a oneshot and the aftermath later on. Hope you enjoyed it though.**


End file.
